Leave Me Alone, Mark!
by kingdomgirl12
Summary: Every since Mark started to have dreams of a girl, who would have thought that she was real. Watch as Mark meets the girl of his dreams to only find out that she has a dark secret that might change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A_ boy of 14 was running after a girl the same age as him. She was crying as she ran away from him trying to get away. The boy was worried about her since she never done this before. He kept running calling her name out as he started to lose sight of her. It started to get foggy as he couldn't see her anymore. The boy stopped as he looked around him trying to find her with no luck. Suddenly, he started to see a figure in the fog. He walked towards it to see it was her. He gasped as he ran to her side while saying, "Lily, what's wrong?" She looked up at him as she pushed him away from her._

_"I can't do it!" The boy looked at her confused as he tried to touch her shoulder._

_"W-What do you mean?" Lily jerked back, away from him as she turned around starting to cry again._

_"J-Just leave me alone, Mark." Mark looked at her shocked and hurt as he started to raise his voice a little._

_"What, no, I'm not leaving you Lily!" Lily turned around._

_"Just go away!" She yelled as she started to run away again._

I woke up from my dream with a groan. I closed my eyes again trying to dream again, but of course nothing happened. I opened my eyes as I squinted at the sun's rays coming from my window. I started to think about Lily in my dream. Why did she act like that all of a sudden? I mean we were just talking until she started to cry and run off. Anyways, who is she? I don't know a girl named Lily. Her soft, short midnight black hair. Those wonderful light blue eyes of hers, and her bright pink lips I would kiss in my dream. I shook my head while laying it in my hand. No, it's not real it's only just a dream, but if it's a dream then why do I keep having it over and over again? Also whenever I have it, it seems to be like I'm really there; like I'm not asleep but awake. I sighed as I got up from my bed. _'I can't start thinking about this. I have to get to school before I'm late, again.' _I walked to my closet as I picked out my school uniform. I ran down stairs as I saw my mom making breakfast. I just snatched a piece of toast and headed for the door. "I'm leaving!"

"Mark, what about breakfast," I heard my mother say to me. I turned around as I took the toast out of my mouth.

"I'm not really that hungry." She sighed as I started to feel bad. My mom had tried to make me eat breakfast with her ever since my father died. I never really wanted to eat with her since I had a lot on my mind ever day.

"Ok just be careful. Oh, and also I won't be here when you get back."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Because I'm leaving to go on a business trip, and I might not be home for a couple of weeks. Do you think you'll be fine?" I nodded my head at her as I smiled. I didn't really want her to go, but I hid it from my smile as I headed out the door.

When I got to school, I met my best friend Mike in the hallway. He waved to me as I walked up to him. "Hey dream boy, how's it go?" I frowned at him when he called me dream boy. It was his little nick name for me since I would dream of Lily. I rolled my eyes at him as I spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" Mike smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Besides I can't help it you're already dreaming about girls." I shivered as he said that.

"You're sick you know, and don't lie I know you dream about Sally at night." I saw Mike blush as I just chuckled.

"Shut up I do not dream about her!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sure you don't. Come on let's get to class." Mike nodded as he walked past me with his head looking at the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. When we got to class I sat down in a seat next to the back as Mike sat behind me. I was starting to remember about the dream I had last night. I still didn't know why Lily did that. Was it a sign or a warning for me? I didn't know since as I laid my head down on my desk and groaned. I felt a pencil poking my neck as I reached and grabbed it from behind. I sat up as I took it away from Mike.

"Hey, give it back!" I rolled my eyes at him as I flipped it to him. I turned back to the front as I looked out the window as the bell rang. I didn't even move my head as the teacher spoke.

"Ok class, we have a new student with us today. Will you come in please?" I heard the door open as I didn't even move my head. I heard footsteps as they stopped.

"Hi, my name is Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hi, my name is Lily." I gasped as I jerked my head around to see it was her. It was the girl from my dream. She had the same black hair, light blue eyes, and her lips were the same. I couldn't help but get mad when some of the boys started to whistle at her. I even heard Mike. I growled and glared at him to tell him to shut up. He did with a smirk on his face. I turned back around to see Lily was looking at me. I blinked at first then blushed as I turned to look out the window.

All of the boys were whistling at me when I told them my name. I didn't think anything of it at first until I saw a boy starting to glare at them. This got me curious as I looked at him. I couldn't see his face since he was talking to one of his friends, maybe. When he finally did I saw him look at me as if I startled him. His slick black hair was all over the place. I could see his blue eyes through his hair as I started to blush by it. He then blushed and looked at the window. I turned to the teacher as she started to tell me where to sit. "Well, Lily I think you should sit next to Mark." She pointed to where I was to sit. I was shocked to see it was where that boy was. I slowly walked to my desk as I sat down. I got out my work for class as I wrote down the math problems. I couldn't help but feel somebody staring at me from my side. I looked up to see he was staring at me. He didn't even move as I looked back at him.

"Um, is there something wrong?" He blinked as if he was awakened from a dream or something. I tilted my head at him starting to get annoyed by him already. Also it was my first day of school and I didn't want to hate anybody, yet.

"S-Sorry, you just look like somebody I know." I blinked for a minute when I saw he was right. He did look familiar to me too. I smiled as I started to giggle a little.

"Well, to tell you the truth. You look like somebody I used to know too." He smiled at me as he took his hand out in front of me.

"My name is Mark." I didn't reach my hand out to his since I was confused of what he was doing. Nobody has ever done that to me before. I started to reach my hand out slowly to his as I took it. "I can tell you never had a hand shake before." I started to blush embarrassed by my weird action.

"Yeah, well, nobody really did that to me. Oh, and my name is Lily." I started to giggle as I took my hand away and went back to work.

I was at my locker as I put my stuff in it. I was about to close it when I stopped myself. I sighed to myself as I thought to myself. I knew I couldn't hide much longer from those people, but I have to do what I can to keep me alive. Also I don't want to get too close to anybody or it will be what happened all over again. I closed my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped as I turned around to see Mark. I relaxed myself as I smiled at him. "Oh hey, Mark."

"Hey Lily, um I was wondering if you want to have lunch with my friends." I smiled at him and nodded my head. He led me to a table that had three people sitting at it. There was a girl with long light brown hair, another girl with short blonde curly hair, and a boy with dark brown hair. We sat down as the girl with long hair spoke first.

"Who is this?" She said looking at me.

"This is Lily, she's new here." I nodded my head when Mark spoke for me. The girl smiled as she started to eat some of her fries.

"Oh well, I'm Sally and this is Mike." I looked at the other girl to see she was looking at the floor. I tapped her shoulder only to make her jump as she looked over to me.

"What's your name?"

"Um…Heather…" I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lily." I saw her smile at me. I could already see we were going to be good friends. Wait… what am I saying? I can't make friends even though I want to.

"So Lily, where did you move to?" I looked over to Mike as I started to panic. I didn't know what to say when I thought of the town I used to live at.

"Um Winddia City…" Everybody looked at me shocked when I said that. I looked at them confused as I asked, "What?" Mark was the first one to speak.

"Why did you live so far away?" I didn't know how to answer his question.

"Um I don't know."

"But don't your parents know that Nova is such a far place from there." I looked away from Mark when he said that. I didn't want to be here anymore. I got up from my seat as I walked out of the lunch room.

Lily walked out of the lunch room leaving me confused. What did I do wrong? Did I ask something I wasn't supposed to? I looked at the other only to see them glaring at me. "W-What," Mike was the first one to talk.

"Why aren't you going after her?" I was taken aback from this as I looked at Sally.

"She's the one you've been dreaming about so why aren't you?" Sally said still looking at me. I looked down at the floor to see she was right. Lily was the girl I dreamed about, and when I made her sad I would always fix it. I sat up from the table and ran after her.

I looked all around the school to see she was nowhere. I went outside to see she was by a tree. The wind was blowing as her hair started to flow behind her. I blushed as she looked beautiful with the sun light hitting her as well. I slowly walked up to her to see she was crying. I gasped as I ran up to her and turned her around. "Lily, are you ok?" Lily looked up at me and hugged me. I was shocked at first but then slowly put my arms around her. I held her tight in my arms hopping that this wasn't a dream. Her skin was so soft from my touch that I couldn't let her go. She finally stopped crying as I let her go. "Lily, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine don't worry about it." I frowned at her but I let it go. The bell rang for class to begin. I didn't even move from my spot as Lily started to back away from me. "Um I should get to class."

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah I'll see you after school." Lily smiled as she walked away from me. I sighed to myself as I looked to see her walking into the building. "Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I ran out of my classroom before the hallways got crowded. I walked to my locker as I put my stuff inside it and then closed it. I sighed when I did. Man I'm getting too close to Mark and his friends. I need to start avoiding them the best I can before they get in danger because of me. Also I wouldn't be able to see Mark ever again if I did get close. I started to walk out the front doors as I saw Mark and the others talking by a tree. I was about to run over there to them when I stopped myself. _'No, I can't do that. Besides I better get home before something bad happens.' _I walked past them trying to not be seen when I heard my name being called. "Lily, wait up!" I turned around to see Mark running to me. I saw the others smiling as I looked at them curiously. "Hey Lily where are you going," I looked at Mark as I smiled a fake smile.

"Oh I was just going to go home. So, uh see you tomorrow." I was about to run off when he grabbed my wrist. I gasped as I turned around to look at him. I started to feel a weird tingle in my stomach and my heart started to beat really fast. What is this feeling? Am I falling for Mark? I quickly pulled my hand away as I looked the other way.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Or we could just hang out at the park if you want." I looked up at him as I started to think for a minute. On one hand I wanted to go home, but on the other I wanted to go hang out with him. I didn't want to hurt Mark besides if I didn't hurry up and get home something bad might happen. "Lily?" I jumped as I looked up at him to see he was worried.

"Oh, um, sorry I was thinking. Um I guess I could hang out with you for a little while that is." Mark smiled at me as I could feel a blush appear on my face.

"Great we can go to the park and walk around. Since it is the only fun place to go around here," I giggled at him. We walked off to the park just talking about anything. I was so caught up in are conversation that I hardly could hear the voice behind me.

"Well, if it isn't my little friend."I stopped in my tracks as I turned around being frighten to death.

"K-Kevin," I said in a shaky voice. He just smirked as he brushed a piece of his blonde hair out of his face.

"It didn't take long to find you, Lisa."

I looked over at Lily then back at Kevin. What is going on here? Who is this guy and how does he know Lily. Also why did he call her Lisa? I could see Lily was scared to see him like she was a little girl who saw a horror movie. "W-What do you want Kevin?" Lily asked stuttering. The boy just smirked as he started to lean on a tree.

"You should already know that, Lisa."

"Stop calling me Lisa! The name is Lily now!"

"Hmmm, I thought you would do that. You were always sneaky like that when the master was around." Kevin opened one of his eyes looking at Lily. I could tell he had hit something inside of her. Lily was starting to shake as she slowly crossed her arms around her chest.

"Is that why you keep following me? Because the master tells you to," she said with a little hurt in her voice. Kevin stood up as he started to walk closer to her.

"No, he doesn't tell me what to do. Please come back with me Lily. It's just not the same as it used to be when you were there." Lily sighed as she looked up at him.

"You know I can't do that." Kevin growled as he started to reach in his jacket; which made Lily jumped in front of me. I gasped as I saw a gun in the guy's hand.

"I'm not leaving until you come with me."

"Put the gun away, Kevin. There's no need for violence in this." Kevin put the gun down which made me feel better, but not when he vanished into thin air. I started to walk back when an arm caught me, and a dagger was up to my neck.

"L-Lily," She turned around to only gasp.

"Let him go Kevin!" I could hear myself growling at him. Kevin just smirked as he lifted the dagger higher to his throat.

"Nah, I think I'm going to kill this one." He was about to cut him when I vanished behind him and grabbed his arm, around Mark's body, and twisted it as Mark got away. Kevin spun around as he threw the dagger at me; which I missed as I turned him around and grabbed both of his arms, and slammed him into a tree. I lend in closer to his ear and whispered,

"Now listen if you ever touch one single hair on him I promise you this. You will not be going back to the master for help when I find you, got it?" I slammed him into the tree again as I walked back from him. He started to cough up a little blood as he turned around and glared at me. He got to his feet as he made a portal, but right before he went into it he turned around and looked at me.

"I promise Lily, you will come back with me. If it's the last thing I do," then he disappeared, into the portal. I fell to my knees as I started to cry. I couldn't help but let them out then holding them in.

"Lily," I turned my head to see Mark looking at me worried. I whipped my tears away but they just kept on coming.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. I didn't want this to happen and also so fast too. I wanted to wait before he knew what I was, but of course Kevin had to ruin it for me again. I wanted to be his friend but of course that'll never happen since I'm too dangerous for that.

"Hey, don't cry and don't apologies either. You didn't know this was going to happen to you." Mark put his hand on my shoulder as I turned my head to look at him. I was staring to calm down a little as I sat up while I looked down at the ground when Mark asked me the next thing. "Lily, can you tell me who that guy was?" I didn't even look at him as I started to breathe heavily.

"No, I can't, besides if I did you might not want to see me ever again. The best thing for you to do now is that I go home and never speak to you again." I know I was being harsh but I can't let him be around me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, not being able to see her again? No I can't accept that not when I just met her. Also she's the one in my dreams I can't let her go. Wait…could this have been why she was crying last time I saw her? If so I'm not going to let that stop me. "What are you talking about? Not being able to see you would be like not letting me see my dad ever again." Lily didn't jerk at the words I said to her. She seemed to be lost in thought as if she didn't hear the words I said to her. I was about to walk up to her when she turned around not wanting to see me.

"Mark, I'm sorry, but if I stay with you you'll just get hurt. It's too dangerous for you to be around me. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt because of me." I wanted to say something but nothing came out. I was trying to take in the words she was saying trying to understand, but everything she said didn't make any since at all. I heard footsteps starting to walk away from me. I looked up just in time to see Lily was about to run away when I grabbed her wrist to stop her. I wasn't going to let her go just because some guy showed up; even though I would like to know what that was all about. I could feel Lily jerking in my hands as I tightened my grip on her. "Mark, let me go!" I just ignored her as I pulled her towards me with my other hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, just because that happened doesn't mean you should run away. It doesn't matter if I'm in danger or not I'm not letting you go."

I couldn't help but be shocked at what I was hearing. Usually, when people found out about it they would leave me, but Mark was not going to let me go. I really didn't want to leave him either I just wanted to protect him from Kevin and the other people from the gang, but I'm afraid of him leaving me just like everybody else. I looked up at him to only see his deep ocean like blue eyes staring straight at me. I couldn't help but feel my stomach start to tighten up a little bit as I started to speak breathlessly, almost. "Mark I…" but he stopped me before I could finish.

"Lily, just tell me what's happening, and if I don't like it or freak out then I'll leave you alone, deal?" I started to turn around as he let me go from his tight grip. I was thinking about what to say to him. Should I tell him or should I just run away? Either way, it would be a lot easier to just tell him to see what will happen, right? I looked back at him and sighed.

"Ok but you have to promise what you said." Mark smiled as I we started to walk to a bench. I sat down with him beside me as I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "Mark, I'm really a…a…" I started to trail off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"A what," I sighed as I looked up at him.

"I'm really a k-killer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I could feel my happy face fade into shocked and scared face. She was a killer? She doesn't even look like one or even act like one for that matter. I could tell that Lily knew she wasn't going to get anything out of me right now. "I kill people with a list that my master gives me. Everybody in it has a partner; which of course Kevin was mine who helps you find your victims. Kevin is a really close friend to me but I guess he's not anymore because I left that horrible place." When she was done talking I was trying to take in all that was said to me. I didn't quite know what to say at first, it was kinda scary to know what she was. I took a couple more minutes until I finally broke it with a calm voice.

"So, then why did Kevin call you Lisa?" That was the only question that was really bugging me than the other ones I had. Lily turned her head as she looked at the ground.

"Oh well, you see my real name is Lisa Smith. I changed my name ever since I left that place so they wouldn't find me, but as you can see that didn't work.

"But what about your parents, don't they know about all of this?" I saw Lily start to clinch her hands into fists.

"My parents are died, Mark." I gasped when I heard that. I felt so bad for bring something like this up and also feel guilty for not knowing her back then. I could have helped her through the pain instead of her joining a gang to kill.

"L-Lily, I didn't know…I'm really sorry…" Lily turned as she looked at me with a smile. I could tell that she was trying to not cry since her eyes were watering up.

"It's ok," I could hear her voice creak a little but she didn't cry; which surprised me. I didn't quite know what to say now that I started to upset her, and I might upset her more if I keep asking her questions about her past.

I started to get up from my seat when Mark wasn't saying anything else. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I already told my story too many times already to people who don't care about me. I was really surprised that he didn't run off when I first told him what I was. Most people would have run off then instead of just listening to the story. I looked over to Mark to see he was just looking at me with sad eyes. To tell the truth I was sad too but it probably was the best for him to freak out about it. "Well, I better get going." I was starting to leave when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down on the bench. I started to jerk when I saw the look in Mark's eyes.

"I haven't decided yet."

"What's your answer?" I didn't get an answer for a while from him. It seemed as if it was forever just looking at him, waiting for something to happen. Mark started to grab my hand, and with a tender squeeze it made me jerk a little as if I was lost in my own thoughts; which I was. Mark sighed as he started to speak in a sweet calm voice to me.

"I'm still going to be your friend." I frowned when I heard him say that. I couldn't help but already know that he was going to say that.

"I just knew you were going to say that." I got up from my seat walking away.

"Wait! Lily, I don't care if you're a killer or not! I'm going to be with you no matter what you say to me," I stopped in my tracks just taking in the words. I could tell he was hurt by the way I was acting about this. I guess I had no choice but to let him be with me no matter how much I don't want him to. I sighed as I turned around with a small smile on my face.

"Alright you can be with me but just watch out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kevin could be watching us." Mark nodded as he grabbed my hand which made me jump for a minute.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" I couldn't help but to smile at him as we started to leave the park.

When we got to my house Mark was said his goodbyes as I walked inside. It was a very lonely house with nothing but white walls all around it. I hadn't finished packing yet so it wasn't a very welcoming home, yet. Also I missed my mom and dad's voice from inside the living room when I came home. I got used to being alone though but it would help to have people over once in a while. I started to walk up to my room; which was all decorated with my stuff inside. I just put down my bag when I heard my window open. I turned to it alarmed but nothing was there. The wind was blowing the curtains which gave me a chili go up my spine. I walked over to it as I closed it just thinking nothing of it; that is until I bumped into something warm and an unpleasant feeling came to me. "Hello, again," it said in a whisper just below my neck. I jerk out of it to see it was Kevin, again.

"K-Kevin, w-what are you d-doing h-here?" Kevin just smirked at me as he started to walk around my room.

"I just thought I would see you again." I started to glare at him as I knew that was a lie. I sat down on my bed not even letting my eyes move my target.

"Don't lie, I know what you want." Kevin just kept the grin on his face as he started to look around my room. The way he was acting was making me have chilies up and down my body. I could tell he was planning something but what could it be? I put my hand under my pillow, where I kept a gun for protection, as I gripped the weapon tight in my hands.

"If you know what I want then why not give it to me." He turned around to face me as I just stared back. I looked away as I knew he was expecting an answer from me, but if I told him he wouldn't even understand. Not even when I left he still didn't understand why I wanted to leave. Now Kevin I could understand why he wouldn't want to leave, but still he should still see that it's a bad place to be. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the hand on my shoulder. I jerked to only be face to face by him. I froze as I felt his hand cup my chin as he started to lean in towards me. I suddenly, pushed him away when my strength came back to me just in time. He reached for me again to only make me jump up from me seat and have the gun pointed straight at him.

"Don't come any closer or I'll –"

"Or you'll what? I know you won't shoot me." He stepped closer to only make me pull the trigger. I closed my eyes when I heard the shoot but I didn't hear a thud in the making. I opened my eyes to see nothing but a hole where the bullet went. I looked all around me until something grabbed me from behind. "Gotcha," was the only thing I heard before I pulled straight out of my window. I screamed as I struggled in Kevin's arms when we hit the ground. He grabbed my wrist as he made a portal with the other. I feel my heart starting to beat really fast as I knew what was coming for me. Kevin started to pull me towards it as I jerk back trying to get away the best I could, but whenever I tried I only got a tight squeeze from him. I was about to give up and just let him take me when Mark's voice rang in my head. I couldn't leave Mark not since he is the only person who understands me. I suddenly, twisted my arm to loosen Kevin's hold as I pulled my hand away from him.

Kevin turned around ready to grab me, when I took out my dagger and cut his wrist with it. He hissed at me as he backed away from me with blood dripping from his hand. "You sure are pushing it, Lily! I've been acting nice but now the table has turned!" He pulled out his gun as he started to shoot at me. I dodge the bullets as I reached him to cut him again to only be grabbed as he twisted my arm as the dagger fell from my hand. I was suddenly kneed in the stomach by him as I gasped for air as I fell to the ground coughing up blood. Kevin kicked me in the side as I was sent flying to the other side. I was struggling to get up as he put his foot on my back. He bent down as he grabbed my hair and put a dagger to my neck. "Now who's the one in pain? Remember the pain from the master in the training room, Lisa?" I started to grunt as I remembered the pain from my punishments. The blood on the floor mixed with my tears falling from my eyes, a sudden, sting cutting my back almost in half, and with a cry that never left the room.

I closed my eyes as I could still see my masters shot blood blue eyes just staring at my helpless body. That stupid grin on his face whenever he saw me in pain; it just made me sick to even look at him when I got older. I started to feel the dagger start to cut my neck as I shot my eyes open. I rolled over to make Kevin fall by the sudden movement. I sat up as I tried to reach Kevin's wrist to only be cut on the arm every time. I finally, grabbed it as I twisted it and pulled him closer to knee him in the stomach, knee, and round house kick him in the face. He fell on the ground when a thud as he just glared up at me. I pulled my hand out as I made a portal under him as he started to sink into it. I sighed in relief as I fell back to see nothing but darkness as my vision went blurry.


End file.
